delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Zion, Claymore Tri
''' Mount Zion '''is a town in Claymore Tri that has been continously settled since 1384, after being established by Witch Helina. Mount Zion maintains a population of over 15,000 people. The town is located in the Claymore Mountains. It is located near the summit of the actual Mount Zion, the mountain after which it is named. First settled in 1384, little changes have been made to city's architecture and infrastructure since the 1500s. The town recieved electricity in 1953, and has had cell service since 2012 from low-lying building peaks. It is one of the only towns in Claymore Tri to have not benefitted from the Tri Lake Oil Projects. Mount Zion is home to the famous philosophical university: the Helina School of Thought. HST was founded in 1452 by Witch Helina, and has a current student population of about 275 students, all receiving their Masters or Ph.Ds in Philosophy. Recently, the National University in Mount Zion has opened underground and will accept about 400 people into their Philosophy and History programs. History The town was first settled by Witch Helina in 1384. Helina is belived to have been from Eastern China, and made her way to Delongo by boat from Europe after her expulsion from Britain. The city is notable for its incredible similarities to ancient Chinese architecture. Helena's settlement initially consisted of about 15 people. By the end of her life, almost 4,000 lived in the city and spoke an odd dialect combining Old English and a Chinese language (unknown). By 1542, the language had died out entirely, but Chinese characters were still commonly understood as well as the Latin alphabet. The Zionese people, descended from Witch Helina, continue to thrive today, with an estimated 21,000 people alive as Zionese today, mostly living in Mount Zion and Rupertland City. Chinese Immigration In the 1920s there was a drastic increase in the number of Chinese people applying for Delongonian citizenship. To deal with this influx, over 10,000 immigrants were sent to Mount Zion (which at the time had a population of around 11,000). There was an incredible amount of homelessness as a result of this poorly managed plan. Most of the wealthy non-Zionese Mount Zion residents left Mount Zion and went to other parts of Delongo. Today Mount Zion has approximately 62% ethnically Chinese people, and about 12% describe themselves as Zionese (descendants of Witch Helina). Landscape Mount Zion is known for its prime location along the Zion River, at intersection with the St. Elesworth Brook and the St. Apothemieu River. Its road infrastructure is severely limited, with only a few streets. The town has hundreds of passageways, which do support motorcycles and bikes. The city is surronded by mountains. No new buildings may be constructed without approval of the Delongo Ministry, as it is direct-controlled municipality. It is the only urban area in Delongo that has not surpassed its city walls. Underground As a result of the city's beautiful heritage, many of the modern necessities of the city have been pushed underground. The very advanced hospital: Mount General Hospital, is almost entirely underground. As is their police station, much of the High School and Middle School, and many roads and train railways. Tourism In recent years, the town has grown in popularity with tourists while its population has remained consistent (a Delongonian rareity). Today, the city receives nearly 1.5 million tourists a year, primarily from New London, la Région Nouvelle Montréal, the Urban Blix Area, Dimin, Rupertland, and Foxton (in that order). The city has not been popular in Foxton or in the Claymore Tri government buildings due to its liberal nature. The city is accessible by the KGW9 and by Highway 345. The closest airport is the L'Aeroport Internationale de Murdoch, which is about 300km away (2.8 hours away). In 2015, the Capitol Peak International Airport will open, and will be only 100km away from Mount Zion. A Maglev train will be built to connect the two towns, making them only 25 minutes away. The Mount Zion Maglev station will be built underground to avoid disrupting the area's feel.